


The Little Church Around the Corner

by kitausu



Series: Anniversaries (And Extras) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: When Otabek gave the Uber driver the address, Yuri didn’t think much of it. Beka had done all the research and planning for their impromptu wedding, and Yuri had decided to just go along with everything. It didn’t matter to him where they were married. All that mattered was that, afterwards, he would officially be Otabek’s and Otabek would be his.Deleted Scene from "Anniversaries". Otabek and Yuri's actual wedding day. Can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene from "Anniversaries". Otabek and Yuri's actual wedding day. Can be read as a standalone. 
> 
> This is my obligatory "Happy Birthday, Yuri!!!" contribution. 
> 
> The church they go to is an actual church in NYC. I also enjoy PG Wodehouse, so I figured, why the heck shouldn't Otabek? 
> 
> This is honestly just self-indulgent fluff

When Otabek gave the Uber driver the address, Yuri didn’t think much of it. Beka had done all the research and planning for their impromptu wedding, and Yuri had decided to just go along with everything. It didn’t matter to him where they were married. All that mattered was that, afterwards, he would officially be Otabek’s and Otabek would be his.

So instead, he wordlessly curled up against Otabek’s side, and dozed with his head on Beka’s shoulder while the car drove. He had no idea how much time had passed or where they were before Beka was gently nudging him awake.

“Yura, wake up. We need to get out now.”

Yuri blinked dazedly, but allowed Otabek to help him from the car. Because he had been asleep the entire ride, Yuri was surprised to find himself on Fifth Avenue, standing in front of a beautiful little church.

“Beka, I thought we were going to the courthouse?”

Bemused, Otabek took both of Yuri’s hands in his and looked him in the eye.

“Did you really think I would marry you at a courthouse?”

He looked a little offended, as if Yuri had accused him on something dishonest.

“Beka. We are eloping. People who elope usually get married in courthouses. Don’t look at me like I’m crazy!”

Otabek grunted and simply pulled Yuri to his chest, his voice quiet and nearly just a rumble in Yuri’s ear.

“We aren’t just people. You’re Yuri Plisetsky. You deserve the best.”

Yuri’s face was hot where he buried it into the space between Otabek’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re such a sap.”

Tightening his hold, Otabek just held him closer, rocking him in that soothing way he always did when he knew Yuri was feeling overwhelmed.

“Do you want to go in?”

Yuri finally pulled away and nodded as Otabek took his hand and led him through the doors.

The chapel was small and dim, but in a cozy way that Yuri loved immediately. The sunlight streamed through the stained glass, illuminating the pews in swirls of multicolor.  Yuri stood in the middle of the aisle, transfixed by the image of a man in a red cape, looking down on the pews below.

“That’s Edwin Booth, if you’re curious.”

Yuri turned and raised an eyebrow as he looked at his fiancé in surprise.

“How would you know?”

Beka laughed and shrugged sheepishly.

“Internet.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, because of course Otabek had thoroughly researched and planned every moment of today. It would never cease to amaze Yuri how Otabek could go from apathetic badass, to the biggest sweetest nerd to ever walk the earth. Eventually, he let Beka take his hand and lead him down to the alter, as a priest was just walking out to meet them.

“Otabek Altin?”

The priest reached out and shook Beka’s hand warmly, then turned to Yuri as Otabek introduced him as _my fiancé_.

“You won’t be able to say that for much longer.” The priest joked laughingly.

As the priest directed them to stand before the alter, he paused and put his hands out on both of their shoulders, suddenly serious.

“Are you sure you don’t have anyone you want to be here? Marriage is a major step, one people usually like to take with their families.”

Otabek and Yuri looked to each other and smiled helplessly. Yuri wanted to say something cool like, _Otabek is my only family._ But that wasn’t true for either of them. For some reason, they just wanted this to be a private thing, between the two of them. So much of their lives was lived on the world stage. They wanted something for just them.

“We’re sure.”

Yuri smiled at the priest, and was relieved to receive a smile in return.

The ceremony didn’t last long. The priest spoke several words to them and had them exchange rings. They kissed, then signed the legal documents with the priest as witness, making it official, and before either of them knew it, they were back at the doors to the church, ready to leave.

As Otabek reached his hand out for the handle, Yuri couldn’t help but move to stop him.

“Wait. I just…just, this is the first time that we’ll be going somewhere married. I mean, I know it’s just to the Uber but…”

Otabek took his hand and pulled Yuri close enough to kiss.

“I get it.”

When they stepped out into the sun a few moments later, Yuri’s eyes instinctively went to the silver band on Otabek’s finger, liking how shiny it was so that everyone would see it and know.

“Come on, we have reservations.”

 

Over dinner that night, Yuri tracked the way Otabek’s eyes kept flicking from his own ring finger and back to Yuri’s in between bites.

Yuri himself couldn’t help but reach out to compulsively touch the skin warmed metal on Beka’s finger and smile down at his plate.

It was between dinner and dessert when a question finally struck Yuri.

“Why a church?”

Beka looked up from where he had been deciding between two kinds of cake.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not religious, and you were raised Muslim. Why an Episcopal church?”

Fascinated, Yuri watched as Otabek’s entire face went bride red.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t think to ask that.”

Now Yuri had to know, leaning forward eagerly as Otabek continued to avoid eye contact and shuffle the menu around on the table instead.

“Beka?”

“It’s just that…well…I was looking up stuff about the…”

Yuri was practically gleeful as he watched his normally stoic boyfriend squirm.

“Well I mean PG Wodehouse was married there…”

Yuri couldn’t contain the burst of giggles as he sat back in shock.

“You nerd! You just married me at the same church as PG Wodehouse. You absolute nerd!”

“Yuri, please.”

Beka dropped his face into his hands, but the bright red tips of his ears were still visible and only made the laughter worse.

“Otabek Altin, coolest guy around, secretly eloped with his boyfriend at a church that his favorite author was married at without saying a word.”

The waitress came then, saving Beka from having to respond, but also forcing him to pick a cake type on the spot.

They sat in silence until the desserts arrived, the moment broken only by the occasional hiccupping giggle that Yuri couldn’t bite back.

“You know, it actually is a little cool, now that I think about it.”

Yuri looked thoughtful over bites of tiramisu.

“Liar.”

Otabek looked grumpy as he took a too large bite of his dark chocolate and raspberry cake.

Yuri simply smiled, and refused to respond.

 

That night, when Yuri let Otabek lay him out across the sheets of the bed, Yuri looked incandescent as he smiled up at his husband.

“I’m glad I’m married to such a big nerd.”

“ _Yura._ ”

Otabek looked exasperated, but it didn’t stop him from pulling Yuri close and kissing him like he meant the world.


End file.
